Hime Kakashi
by Cage862
Summary: Kakashi has a past... and a hime is his future. What happens when they meet...


In the story… Kakashi and Hime have been friends ever since they were kids and hung around each other, protecting each other and made new friends together. However, in the time of the demon fox, when jounins of Konoha were asked to fight all of his friends died except for Hime who was under a coma for one and a half years. (Note: during this time was when Kakashi said he knew how Sasuke feels since all his friends died or half died.)

Having a dramatic change in his life, Kakashi learnt to respect his friends and bought Hime a bouquet of flowers everyday until she was perfectly healed. Soon, Hime is training hard to regain her strength as a jounin again with the help of Kakashi. As time went past, Tsunade-sama was appointed hokage and agreed for Hime to help Kakashi in his chounins missions. After working hard everyday, Hime now earned the right to do her own S-rank missions and became good friends with Naruto and Sakura.

"Call Hime to my office," Tsunade-sama ordered her secretary/companion Shizune.

"Right away Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied. Then the instant Shizune disappeared from the door a familiar voice came up behind Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Through experience Tsunade-sama turned around and aimed at something expecting the window to break behind her. Unfortunately Naruto had learnt her actions and ducked, crawled under the table and was soon face to face with Tsunade-sama who fell out of her chair when she saw Naruto's face.

"Ne, nee Tsunade-baachan any missions for me D" Naruto asked coming closer to her face every time. Knowing Naruto, Tsunade-sama knew that she was in for a whine if there weren't any missions for him having to do with the retrieval of Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, I think old man ramen said that he was having a special 50 off discount on ALL his ramen…" Tsunade-sama started but before she knew it, a gush of wind went past and Naruto was gone "… when his daughter gets married next month" she finished and sighed. Something just came up and right now, she wasn't ready to deal with fox-face. "Osokunatte sumimasen (Sorry I'm late) You called for me Tsunade-sama?" a shadow of a slender figure came across her table.

"Ah Hime sorry for the urgency, I need to give you another mission. You can choose whether to accept or decline due to what happened but please listen to this one word I have to say… Itachi."

The sounds of the trees were so familiar now and every step she took, the closer she knew she was to reaching him…

(Flashback)

"Itachi!" Hime gasped, "You saw him…"

" He's recently been spotted in the snow country" said Tsunade-sama, "and where ever he is, you always know what's near him." Hime nodded in agreement.

"Wakarimashita (I understand) I'm on it right away"

"Mate (Wait)!" Tsunade-sama added, " Do you need some one to help?"

"Iie (No)"

"Alright. Good luck then."

"Haiit (Yes)."

Hime stopped and listened to the woods around her and then she smelt it, there was a scent, not a very strong one, but enough for her to pin point a location….

(Flashback)

Later that evening…

"Kobanwa! " Hime opened the door to find Kakashi there with a huge bouquet of flowers and quickly slammed it again. She was tired of him, tired of everything that she had to go through just to be with him and he didn't even realise.

"AHHH!" Hime screamed wide-eyed, "wh-wh-what? How'd you get in here?" Kakashi was now behind her and edged her into a corner of the room.

"I'm an elite ninja, having a girl slam a door into my face is not gonna stop me." Kakashi said with a big grin and happy eyes."

"Chotomateyo (wait a minute—I think that's how you spell it…) you know that this is also called breaking and entering."

"Hmm, maybe but I've done it heaps of times. Your neighbours probably think I live here anyway."

"True…" wait hold on a minute; Hime thought to herself your meant to hate him HATE him.

"Still," she added, "get out of my apartment!" Kakashi took a step back and lowered his head.

"I got it, but you're not the only person suffering out there." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"AHH! That bastard!" She screamed out loud. "Why is he always confusing me!" then a couple of seconds later Hime heard thumping up the stairs and an angry knock on her apartment door. Oh crap she thought and opened the door.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen I just had a little accident…" She saw a shrivelled up woman with a twisted, pissed off face ready to yap at her again about: be considerate of others, realise that is not only her apartment but instead all she heard was silence.

"May I come in?" the old woman asked.


End file.
